The Quest
by MrsAC
Summary: Edward sends Bella on a scavenger hunt. What will be waiting for her at the end? Created for The STG “A Rose by Any Other Name would as Sweet…” contest. AU/AH ExB


**Submitted for The STG "A Rose by Any Other Name would _ as Sweet…" contest. **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **

Things I don't own: Twilight or the characters.

Things I do own: A picture of RPattz on a stick. Thank you Comic-Con.

**A/N** First of all I would like to give a big thank you to my beta's from Project Team Beta. You ladies rock my socks, seriously. Secondly, CM you are my lifesaver. I don't think I ever would have posted this without your encouragement and beta skills. Plus, you're my musical soulmate.

This story has two versions a T-rated version and then an M-rated citrusy version. They are both on this page, if you think you are reading double keep going, there's more! That's what the contest was all about!

**

* * *

**

_To fall in love is easy, even to remain in it is not difficult; our human loneliness is cause enough. But it is a hard quest worth making to find a comrade through whose steady presence one becomes steadily the person one desires to be._

- Anna Louise Strong-

**The "T" Version**

I couldn't remember a time when Edward wasn't in my life. I even remember telling my mom that he was my boyfriend after the first day of kindergarten.

We had decided to move in together last summer. It was right before the start of our junior year of college and it just seemed like the right decision. Being together had always been natural for the two of us; we just fit from the start. The thought of being with someone else had never even crossed my mind.

Knowing Edward, I shouldn't have been surprised at what I'd found on my car as I was headed home from my last class. After all, today was both one of our anniversaries and my birthday. Because we'd been together for so long, we had a lot of anniversaries, but somehow he had always found a way to make each of them special.

The day I turned eleven, Edward and I had shared our first kiss that wasn't just a peck. We were both inexperienced and nervous, but it was thrilling even then.

Today was the ten year anniversary of that first real kiss. It was also my 21st birthday. I knew no matter how much I insisted on not celebrating, Edward wouldn't take no for an answer.

I was surprised when Edward had requested that we drive separately to campus this morning, but I didn't question it. Now however, it all made sense. Underneath the windshield wiper of my car was a folded piece of paper. I picked it up and read his flawless script.

_The night is young,_

_We're going to have some fun._

_Make your way to Charlie's place._

_He won't be there, but pick up the vase._

_Are you ready?_

No one was more romantic than Edward. In all the years we had been together, he had always found little ways to make me feel loved and cherished. I was anxious to see just where this quest was going to lead me.

I jumped in my car, before quickly making my way to my dad's house. I knew he would be at the station working the nightshift. When I left home for college, he started working more often than before, especially at night.

I couldn't believe that Edward had gotten my dad involved with his plan. Charlie knew how much I disliked surprises or special attention of any type. I had taken after him in that way.

I walked inside, and on the small table in the entryway was a vase full of green and blue orchids. They were stunning. Beside the vase was another folded note. This one read:

_The meaning of these flowers is strength, luxury, beauty, and love_.

_Their description fits you like a glove._

_Make your way to the library, and think blue._

_Now hurry up, I can't wait to see you._

_You're getting closer._

Edward had really put a lot of thought and effort into his plan and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at that thought. Even when I didn't want an elaborate celebration, the fact that he loved me enough to go to this much trouble only made me love him more.

I picked the flowers up gently and brought them to my nose, inhaling their scent. Edward knew everything about me. He could always recall anything I told him, even the littlest things like my favorite flower.

I made my way back to the car and nestled the vase in the passenger seat. Normally, I would have been upset with all of the surprises Edward had planned. But this felt different; he had never gone to this much trouble before. I was actually excited to get to see what was going to happen next.

I pulled into the parking lot and unclasped my seatbelt before practically running through the building and straight to the reference section. I knew that was where he wanted me to go because of the huge blue wall behind the desk. I had worked at that desk for the past two years.

My eyes grew huge as I took in the sight before me. Sitting behind the desk, and next to my co-worker and friend Angela, was the largest stuffed penguin I had ever seen. It was velvety soft and absolutely adorable. Tucked into the blue ribbon tied around its neck was another note. I unfolded it as fast as my fingers could move, and read:

_This clue will take you home,_

_You no longer have to roam._

_After this, there's only one more clue,_

_Get to me quick. I can't wait to see you._

_Are you having fun yet?_

"Enjoy yourself, Bella. You deserve it," Angela said with a wink. I hugged her quickly and made my way back to the car with the penguin.

When I arrived home, I was expecting to see Edward's car, but was surprised to find the driveway empty. I grabbed the vase of flowers and my new penguin friend, Tux, and hurried inside.

As I entered, I noticed a small table set up just inside our front door. There were more flowers and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. I unfolded the note that was resting on the table, and a hotel key fell out. Curious for an explanation I read:

_Meet me at the Pan Pacific,_

_Floor 10, room 1004 to be more specific._

_I've missed your smile and your eyes,_

_Get to me for your last surprise._

_Are you here yet?_

_P.S. Alice packed your bag, it's behind the table._

I peeked around the table and found the bag that Alice had packed. I knew my best friend well enough to know that she had thought of everything I needed, and then some. I tucked the room key note inside the front pocket of the bag and went into our bedroom to grab my present for Edward.

I had gotten him a set of Moleskin music notebooks. In his free time Edward loved composing music, and these were pocketsize so he could take them anywhere. On the inside of each one, I had written _I Love You More_.

Lying on the bed was a gorgeous blue dress with a note on top of it. I figured this was another one of Edward's surprises, but when I read the note, I realized I was wrong.

_Bella,_

_I wanted you to have something fun to wear tonight. Don't question it, just put it on._

_Relax and enjoy yourself._

_Now go to your man!_

_Love, Alice_

I slipped on the dress and panty set that Alice had set out, ran a brush through my hair, and applied a little lip-gloss. Looking in the mirror, I was stunned. The dress was navy blue with bright pink piping and looked like it was designed just for me. It had a sweetheart neckline that dipped low, giving the illusion of cleavage that I didn't normally have. Starting at the dip of the neckline, there was a zipper that ran down to the bottom of the dress. It was sexy without being over the top. I felt beautiful and would have to find a way to thank Alice for putting it all together.

I grabbed Edward's present as well as my bag and climbed into the car, making my way to the hotel. I checked my reflection in the review mirror one last time, before gathering up everything I had brought and making my way inside.

My heart was racing as I rode the elevator to the tenth floor. I couldn't wait to see Edward and thank him for everything he had done, but I also couldn't wait to see what he had planned for the rest of the evening.

I pulled the key from my bag and unlocked the door. I was only able to take two steps into the room before I dropped everything I was carrying. Shock and an overwhelming sense of emotion rushed through my body. My hands flew to my face as the door slammed shut behind me.

The lights in the room were out, but what looked like hundreds of white candles were scattered around, casting the room in a serene glow. I could hear music playing softly in the background and there were rose petals scattered on the floor. My eyes followed the flower path.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I took in the sight of Edward. My Edward. He was down on one knee, smiling brilliantly at me. His gorgeous green eyes were twinkling in the candle light as he watched me approach.

I couldn't think of a single thing to say. There were simply no words. I didn't realize I was even moving, but somehow I managed to make my way over to where he was kneeling. When I finally reached him, I sank to my knees in front of him.

My fingers wound themselves into his hair and I tenderly massaged his scalp. Neither of us had spoken or broken eye contact and I looked deep into his eyes, silently questioning him. Then he spoke.

"Bella, I love you so much. I've always loved you," he started. He reached his finger up to sweep along my cheekbone.

"You were made just for me and I can't go another minute without you knowing exactly how much you mean to me, without the world being able to see what you mean to me."

He pulled his other hand up and in his palm was a tiny ring. "Say you'll be mine forever. Tell me you'll marry me. Please be my wife," he whispered.

The tears that had been threatening to spill over from the second I walked into the room flowed freely as I choked out, "I've always been and I always will be yours, Edward. Of course I'll marry you; I can't wait to marry you!"

He gathered me into his arms as he leaned back on both of his legs. I was pulled into his lap as he kissed me. The kiss was filled with so much passion and emotion. Everything we felt for each other was wrapped up in that one kiss.

He softly took my hand and placed the delicate ring on my finger. With me still cradled in his arms, and our lips still molding together, he slowly stood and made his way to the bed.

We spent the rest of the evening making love, and whispering words of adoration to each other. Neither of us were willing to leave the other's side unless necessary. We fell asleep with our bodies intertwined, pressed as close together as we could possibly be.

It was the perfect ending to the day, and a perfect beginning to the rest of our lives.

* * *

**The "M" Version**

I couldn't remember a time when Edward wasn't in my life. I even remember telling my mom that he was my boyfriend after the first day of kindergarten.

We had decided to move in together last summer. It was right before the start of our junior year of college and it just seemed like the right decision. Being together had always been natural for the two of us; we just fit from the start. The thought of being with someone else had never even crossed my mind.

Knowing Edward, I shouldn't have been surprised at what I'd found on my car as I was headed home from my last class. After all, today was both one of our anniversaries and my birthday. Because we'd been together for so long, we had a lot of anniversaries, but somehow he had always found a way to make each of them special.

The day I turned eleven, Edward and I had shared our first kiss that wasn't just a peck. We were both inexperienced and nervous, but it was thrilling even then.

Today was the ten year anniversary of that first real kiss. It was also my 21st birthday. I knew no matter how much I insisted on not celebrating, Edward wouldn't take no for an answer.

I was surprised when Edward had requested that we drive separately to campus this morning, but I didn't question it. Now however, it all made sense. Underneath the windshield wiper of my car was a folded piece of paper. I picked it up and read his flawless script.

_The night is young,_

_We're going to have some fun._

_Make your way to Charlie's place._

_He won't be there, but pick up the vase._

_Are you ready?_

No one was more romantic than Edward. In all the years we had been together, he had always found little ways to make me feel loved and cherished. I was anxious to see just where this quest was going to lead me.

I jumped in my car, before quickly making my way to my dad's house. I knew he would be at the station working the nightshift. When I left home for college, he started working more often then before, especially at night.

I walked inside, and on the small table in the entryway was a vase full of green and blue orchids. They were stunning. Beside the vase was another folded note. This one read:

_The meaning of these flowers is strength, luxury, beauty, and love_.

_Their description fits you like a glove._

_Make your way to the library, and think blue._

_Now hurry up, I can't wait to see you._

_You're getting closer._

I couldn't believe that Edward had gotten my dad involved with his plan. Charlie knew how much I disliked surprises or special attention of any type. I had taken after him in that way.

Edward had really put a lot of thought and effort into his plan and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at that thought. Even when I didn't want an elaborate celebration, the fact that he loved me enough to go to this much trouble only made me love him more.

I picked the flowers up gently and brought them to my nose, inhaling their scent. Edward knew everything about me. He could always recall anything I told him, even the littlest things like my favorite flower.

I made my way back to the car and nestled the vase in the passenger seat. Normally, I would have been upset with all of the surprises Edward had planned. But this felt different; he had never gone to this much trouble before. I was actually excited to get to see what was going to happen next.

I pulled into the parking lot and unclasped my seatbelt before practically running through the building and straight to the reference section. I knew that was where he wanted me to go because of the huge blue wall behind the desk. I had worked at that desk for the past two years.

My eyes grew huge as I took in the sight before me. Sitting behind the desk, and next to my co-worker and friend Angela, was the largest stuffed penguin I had ever seen. It was velvety soft and absolutely adorable. Tucked into the blue ribbon tied around its neck was another note. I unfolded it as fast as my fingers could move, and read:

_This clue will take you home,_

_You no longer have to roam._

_After this, there's only one more clue,_

_Get to me quick. I can't wait to see you._

_Are you having fun yet?_

"Enjoy yourself, Bella. You deserve it," Angela said with a wink. I hugged her quickly and made my way back to the car with the penguin.

When I arrived home, I was expecting to see Edward's car, but was surprised to find the driveway empty. I grabbed the vase of flowers and my new penguin friend, Tux, and hurried inside.

As I entered, I noticed a small table set up just inside our front door. There were more flowers and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. I unfolded the note that was resting on the table, and a hotel key fell out. Curious for an explanation I read:

_Meet me at the Pan Pacific,_

_Floor 10, room 1004 to be more specific._

_I've missed your smile and your eyes,_

_Get to me for your last surprise._

_Are you here yet?_

_P.S. Alice packed your bag, it's behind the table._

I peeked around the table and found the bag that Alice had packed. I knew my best friend well enough to know that she had thought of everything I needed, and then some. I tucked the room key note inside the front pocket of the bag and went into our bedroom to grab my present for Edward.

I had gotten him a set of Moleskin music notebooks. In his free time Edward loved composing music, and these were pocketsize so he could take them anywhere. On the inside of each one, I had written _I Love You More_.

Lying on the bed was a gorgeous blue dress with a note on top of it. I figured this was another one of Edward's surprises, but when I read the note, I realized I was wrong.

_Bella,_

_I wanted you to have something fun to wear tonight. Don't question it, just put it on._

_Relax and enjoy yourself._

_Now go to your man!_

_Love, Alice_

I slipped on the dress and panty set that Alice had set out, ran a brush through my hair, and applied a little lip-gloss. Looking in the mirror, I was stunned. The dress was navy blue with bright pink piping and looked like it was designed just for me. It had a sweetheart neckline that dipped low, giving the illusion of cleavage that I didn't normally have. Starting at the dip of the neckline, there was a zipper that ran down to the bottom of the dress. It was sexy without being over the top. I felt beautiful and would have to find a way to thank Alice for putting it all together.

I grabbed Edward's present as well as my bag and climbed into the car, making my way to the hotel. I checked my reflection in the review mirror one last time, before gathering up everything I had brought and making my way inside.

My heart was racing as I rode the elevator to the tenth floor. I couldn't wait to see Edward and thank him for everything he had done, but I also couldn't wait to see what he had planned for the rest of the evening.

I pulled the key from my bag and unlocked the door. I was only able to take two steps into the room before I dropped everything I was carrying. Shock and an overwhelming sense of emotion rushed through my body. My hands flew to my face as the door slammed shut behind me.

The lights in the room were out, but what looked like hundreds of white candles were scattered around, casting the room in a serene glow. I could hear music playing softly in the background and there were rose petals scattered on the floor. My eyes followed the flower path.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I took in the sight of Edward. My Edward. He was down on one knee, smiling brilliantly at me. His gorgeous green eyes were twinkling in the candle light as he watched me approach.

I couldn't think of a single thing to say. There were simply no words. I didn't realize I was even moving, but somehow I managed to make my way over to where he was kneeling. When I finally reached him, I sank to my knees in front of him.

My fingers wound themselves into his hair and I tenderly massaged his scalp. Neither of us had spoken or broken eye contact and I looked deep into his eyes, silently questioning him. Then he spoke.

"Bella, I love you so much. I've always loved you," he started. He reached his finger up to sweep along my cheekbone.

"You were made just for me and I can't go another minute without you knowing exactly how much you mean to me, without the world being able to see what you mean to me."

He pulled his other hand up and in his palm was a tiny ring. "Say you'll be mine forever. Tell me you'll marry me. Please be my wife," he whispered.

The tears that had been threatening to spill over from the second I walked into the room flowed freely as I choked out, "I've always been and I always will be yours, Edward. Of course I'll marry you; I can't wait to marry you!"

He gathered me into his arms as he leaned back on both of his legs. I was pulled into his lap as he kissed me. The kiss was filled with so much passion and emotion. Everything we felt for each other was wrapped up in that one kiss.

He softly took my hand and placed the delicate ring on my finger. With me still cradled in his arms, and our lips still molding together, he slowly stood and made his way to the bed.

He gently put me down on my feet beside the bed and pulled away from my lips to gaze at me.

Brushing the hair from my face and wiping the tears from under my eyes he whispered, "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. God, Bella, I love you so much. Let me show you what you mean to me."

This wasn't our first time by a long shot but I couldn't deny the nervous shivers that were running through my body.

I nodded my head, too caught up in the moment to verbally respond. I pulled his lips to mine, feeling the all to familiar spark of electricity that occurred whenever we touched. Our mouths moved flawlessly together, opening at the same time to allow each other access and a chance to deepen the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, I reached my hands up to the buttons on Edward's shirt and started undoing them slowly, one at a time. When I reached the last one, I ran my hand up his sculpted torso and pushed the shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor.

His hands were roaming all over my back and as I glanced up at him, I noticed that his eyebrows were knit together. It took me a moment to realize he was searching for something. Smirking, I broke the kiss and took a step back before saying, "Allow me."

I put my fingers around the zipper on the front of my dress and slowly tugged it down. I was left in my black and blue lace panty set. As I looked into Edwards eyes, I noticed that they had darkened considerably and he was looking back at me with both desire and love.

Edward's observance of the newly revealed skin was so intense, that I felt my entire body flush. I would never get used to the intensity of this man's love. He made me feel perfect and as if I could do no wrong.

We quickly came back together, our lips once again molding into each other. My hands went to the buttons on Edward's pants and I hastily undid each one before pushing them and his boxer briefs off his hips.

He stepped out of both before kicking them across the room, and turned his attention back to me. Bending down on both knees in front of me, he trailed kisses from my bellybutton to the underside of my breasts. His hands found the clasp on my bra and while tenderly rubbing my back, undid it, pulling the fabric from my body.

My skin was covered in goose bumps as he continued to kiss and nip his way around my body. His nose drew a line from my breasts to my panty-line before dragging my panties down my legs, agonizingly slowly. His lips were planting tiny open-mouth kisses along the path his fingers took.

When we were finally both undressed, it was obvious that neither of us could wait any longer. He once again picked me up and laid me so that my head was resting on a mountain of pillows.

His body was hovering over mine and I could feel him pressed up against my entrance. I pulled his lips to mine just as he pushed himself into me, both of us moaning at the sensation.

All of our movements were slow. We took our time exploring each other's bodies with our hands and mouths, never breaking our connection. Words of love and adoration were whispered, and I had never felt more cherished.

When we finally came together, sweaty and completely exhausted, Edward rolled us so that I was nestled into his chest. His hands ran through my hair as I trailed my fingers up and down his chest.

We talked briefly about the wedding plans we had discussed over the past few years, we had always known that marriage was the next step in our relationship; it was just a matter of time. Neither of us wanted the day to end but sleep finally overtook us, our bodies still intertwined as closely together as possible.

It was the perfect ending to the day, and a perfect beginning to the rest of our lives.

* * *

So, what do we think? Hit? Miss?

Hit that button below and let me know what you think.


End file.
